


Centuries

by thehornsofmischief



Series: Fill My Heart With Song [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehornsofmischief/pseuds/thehornsofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last run for Team Nice Dynamite.</p><p>Centuries - Fall Out Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's not long, and it's not very good, but I wanted to write, and I'm in love with Centuries so...here you go. Enjoy. Or not, I don't know.

_"Get out of the vehicle!"_

So this is what it's come to.

They shot a glance at each other. Michael looked down at the gun in his hand. Gavin looked at the bags of money in the back seat, fifty dollar bills spilling onto the black leather.

_"Get out of the vehicle now!"_

Gavin looked at the other man, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. Michael smirked, trying to fake confidence. Gavin could see right through it.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Gav?"

They were completely surrounded. Completely. The police lights flashed manically, giving a mad glint to Michael's eyes as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

Gavin knew him better than anyone else. He knew what Michael was thinking, and what he was going to do.

_"We will not hesitate to shoot!"_

"What are you fucking waiting for then, asshole?"

Gavin took a deep breath before stepping down on the gas, both of them ducking under just in time before bullets came speeding through the windows. The money spilled everywhere, bills flying through the air as Michael's hand shot up to fire expert shots through the windows.

Gavin swerved the car, successfully running over three cops. He stuck his free hand out of the window and hoped he got someone.

They came to a screeching halt on the other end of the road. Civilians screamed and ran to safety as they bolted out of the car, jumping behind a van.

 

Out of the corner of his eye Gavin saw Michael throw a sticky bomb on their car, and before he knew it Michael was tackling him to the ground, covering him as the explosion filled the road.

Michael pushed himself up, scanning Gavin with his eyes before giving him a quick peck on the lips, on his feet once more.

He shot round the side of the van, trying his best to save them. The Brit, however, knew they were done for.

With his ears ringing and his skin covered in dirt and cuts, he gently laid a hand on Michael's shoulder. The other man turned around, breathing heavily as they shared a desperate look. Gavin swallowed and squeezed his shoulder.

They would die today.

Suddenly, Michael pulled him forward, kissing him deeply and messily. Gavin's free hand traced his cheekbones for the last time. His fingers left grubby smudges along his skin, but neither of them cared. Gavin leaned his forehead against Michael's. His fingers wound themselves into his curly hair, relishing the feeling for the last time. Suddenly, they pulled away, the sirens penetrating their bubble. Michael darted a look around the van.

"Shit."

"It's okay, boi." Gavin replied, not believing a word he said. He took the chance that Michael might. He grabbed his free hand and held it tightly.

"Battle cry?"

They both smiled sadly, remembering all the times they'd done it before and actually lived. Gavin briefly wondered how long it would take for them to die. But then the thought was pushed to the back of his mind as Michael smiled at him, tears filling his eyes.

 

Hearts pounding, they ran into the road, firing their guns and yelling at the top of their lungs.

"TEAM NICE DYNAMI-"

It didn't take long at all.

 


End file.
